Alteration of Fate
by Keren Olivero
Summary: The pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude has committed the greatest sin and is about to pay the price for it, but Clef reveals to her a possible way she can get out of it. Emeraude x Zagato. Please R & R. Flames will not be tolerated.


A/N: A Zagato x Emeraude one-shot. Princess Emeraude has thoughts about fulfilling the legend of the Magic Knights because of the fatal error she made as the Pillar of Cephiro. However, it appears that there is still hope. Magic Knight Rayearth and its characters were created by CLAMP, not me. Rated G. Please don't flame.

*******

Princess Emeraude went to see Master Mage Clef. She was going to let him know of her decision to summon 3 girls from another world. As the Pillar of Cephiro, she had committed the greatest sin that could ever be comitted. She had fallen in love with the high priest known as Zagato, and as her position as the pillar, she was forbidden to love anything but Cephiro. Yet she couldn't change her heart. Still, she felt that she did not deserve to live. As harsh as her impending fate for her sin seemed, there was nothing she could do to change it. Or was there?

' No,' thought Princess Emeraude, ' I have broken one of the laws of Cephiro and I must face severe consequences.' She entered Mage Clef's study.

Mage Clef heard the door open. He looked up from reading the book and spells that was opened in front of him.

" What is it, Princess Emeraude?" he asked, worried. He wasn't expecting to see her. This must be some sort of a major crisis.

"I have come to tell you that I will fulfill the legend and summon the 3 girls from another world," said Princess Emeraude.

Mage Clef was alarmed to hear that. He knew that she was wishing for her own destruction, and he couldn't let it happen.

" You mustn't! If you do it-"

Princess Emeraude gave him a look that said to let her explain. "The truth is that I am hopelessly in love with Zagato. According to our laws, I can never be forgiven...my sins can never be forgiven...but I cannot stop my feelings."

Mage Clef was not surprised at Princess Emeraude's confession. For quite some time, he knew about Princess Emeraude's love for High Priest Zagato. True, the laws of Cephiro may prohibit that kind of love, but she should not have to lie to her own heart because of some law.

"I have known about you and Zagato for some time," admitted Mage Clef. "While it is true that you are the pillar, you must not forget that you are a human being. If you wished for your happiness, no one would blame you. No one would call you selfish."

Princess Emeraude glumly shook her head. "Even if the people of Cephiro forgave me, I still wouldn't be able to forgive myself knowing that danger would befall them because of my selfish heart."

It was becoming more and more difficult for Mage Clef to persuade Princess Emeraude to change her mind. He hoped that she would relent when he told her about the bit of information regarding the laws of Cephiro he had kept from her.

"Princess Emeraude...there is something I should have told you before. It is all right to change Cephiro into what you'd like it to be. You can wish for it to be free of the Pillar System if that is what you desire," said Mage Clef.

Princess Emeraude considered this option. She had to admit that it did sound promising. It would be nice to not have restriction placed on the heart. And it especially made her happy to know that she could choose a future where she could live happily with the man she cared for. However, she still cared about what would happen to Cephiro. Perhaps she could alter Cephiro so that the people could pray for its stability as well. It didn't sound like such a farfetched idea. After all, it was their land, too.

"Very well, Master Clef," said Princess Emeraude. With that, she left.

The ancient magician watched the princess go. He hoped that he had convinced her to change her mind.

*******

At the court, Princess Emeraude cleared her mind of all irrelevant thoughts and meditated deeply on her wish. She clasped her hands together, and proceeded her prayer.

"I beseech thee to rid Cephiro of its Pillar System. Please allow the people to aid me in praying for the stability of this land from now on," prayed the princess.

With that, her heart was set free from the chains of the Pillar System. THe princess opened her eyes, and was relieved to see that Cephiro was still standing. She never thought that it would be possible. She felt like such a fool for being so fearful. She was so accustomed to having the weight of her duties placed on her chest that the lightness felt rather peculiar, but she had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling. She could definitely adjust to it. Unbeknownst to Princess Emeraude, Zagato had witnessed what she did. Considering that she was such a selfless ruler, her actions astonished him a bit. However, he was secretly glad she did it, because if she hadn't, he would have had to do something drastic. He would have surely been branded as evil if he did something rash, if not because his heart couldn't stop loving the princess.

Princess Emeraude gracefully walked down the stairs, heading for the garden. She spotted Zagato as she was leaving the court. ' What is he doing here?' she wondered. ' Is something the matter? Does he realize how I feel about him?' She thought that it was quite possible, if he was there throughout the length of her prayer.

"Zagato, how long have you been here?" Emeraude wanted to know.

"Long enough to see what you have done," was the reply.

That was when Princess Emeraude realized that Zagato had witnessed her prayer.

"I see that you have abolished the Pillar System," continued Zagato.

Princess Emeraude looked into Zagato's eyes. She didn't know how he felt about this. She decided to explain herself and use this chance to reveal her emotions to him.

"That I have," she admitted. "At this point, it is not possible for me to pray continuously for Cephiro any longer. I know that it is my duty, but...I love you very much, Zagato."

Zagato's eyebrows arched up slightly. His feelings toward her were mutual, but he never suspected that she felt this way. Was it an odd coincidence? Princess Emeraude eagerly awaited his reply.

"I love you, too," said Zagato.

Pleasantly surprised, Emeraude threw her arms around Zagato. Zagato held her close, and stroked her beautiful long flowing blonde tresses.

END


End file.
